


Our Daughter is Sick

by Vassbutt1991



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassbutt1991/pseuds/Vassbutt1991
Summary: Anna had never been sick before, and he had absolutely no idea how to take care of a sick child. His King powers were useless at protecting or healing his vassals from illnesses. When a member of Homura was sick, it was usually Tatara who nursed them back to health. He suddenly knew what to do.





	Our Daughter is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be for Mikototsu week for the Family Bonds day but I procrastinated lol Better late than never though!  
> Thank you to my best friend Alicia for her editing skills (and for crying with me over Mikototsu all day every day)!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started when Anna sneezed during breakfast. She had come to the table looking tired. Mikoto thought maybe it was because she had some trouble sleeping. It had happened before, after all. But then he noticed how her usual expressionless face wore a miserable expression. He frowned slightly and continued putting together her breakfast. His breakfasts weren’t as good as Tatara’s, but she never complained.  
   
As soon as he put the bowl of cereal in front of her, she sneezed loudly and made a small pained sound.  
   
Mikoto froze behind her and asked, “What’s wrong with you?”  
   
Anna looked even more miserable and she looked up at him. She pointed to her throat and croaked a small, “Hurts.”  
   
Mikoto’s eyes widened comically and he had no idea what to do. Anna had never been sick before, and he had absolutely no idea how to take care of a sick child. His King powers were useless at protecting or healing his vassals from illnesses. When a member of Homura was sick, it was usually Tatara who nursed them back to health. He suddenly knew what to do.  
   
He looked around a bit frantically for his phone and when he finally found it, under a newspaper, he dialed Tatara’s. While it rang, he looked at Anna, who was making painful faces when attempting to swallow her cereal. His brows furrowed in concern and the fingers of his left hand started taping on the table.  
   
After a few rings, Tatara answered and started talking right away. “King! I’m actually on my way to Ho-”  
   
Mikoto interrupted him. “Anna is sick!”  
   
There was a short silence on the other end of the phone and Mikoto could hear cars in the background.  
   
Tatara then asked, “Sick? What do you mean? She seemed fine last night.”  
   
He sounded calm and Mikoto didn’t know if he should be calm as well, or if he should get angry at how calm he sounded. Mikoto made a conflicted sound and Tatara spoke again.  
   
“King, what are her symptoms? Did she mention anything?” He still sounded calm, maybe even calmer, as if he knew how anxious Mikoto was becoming. He probably did know, Tatara being Tatara. Mikoto told him how she had sneezed and had said her throat hurt. Tatara made a thinking noise and said, “Okay, King. Could you check her temperature for me?”  
   
Mikoto just stared at Anna, who still looked in pain, and murmured, “I just put my hand on her forehead, right?”  
   
He heard a pleased sound on the other end and Tatara said, “Yes, exactly, King! Just feel her forehead and tell me if she seems hotter than usual.”  
   
Mikoto did as he was told and Anna didn’t react to his touch except to maybe push into his hand a little. She did feel a little hotter than usual, and Mikoto’s worry increased. “She feels hot. I think she may have a fever,” he said to Tatara, sounding a little scared.  
   
Tatara immediately reassured him. “Don’t worry, my King. I’ll stop at the pharmacy on my way and get her some acetaminophen. Meanwhile, just make sure she’s comfortable, okay? I’ll be there in no time.” Mikoto let his reassuring voice soothe him a little. Tatara was good at these things. He would help Mikoto take care of this just like he did for everything else. Feeling a little better, Mikoto said lowly into the phone, “See you soon.”  
Tatara did the same with a smile in his voice and they hung up.  
   
Make sure she’s comfortable, Tatara had said. Mikoto was still standing beside Anna, and he touched her forehead again. She definitely felt warmer than usual. He noticed she hadn’t finished her bowl of cereal and looked on the verge of falling asleep in it. Mikoto took pity on her and grabbed her under her arms and up into his own.  
   
“Mikoto?” Anna inquired softly.  
   
Mikoto just made a vague answering sound while walking to her room. She didn’t protest when he put her to bed and tucked her in softly but firmly. Fussing a little with her blankets, he said, “Tatara is on his way over with some medicine. He’ll take care of you.” She just looked at him for a beat and nodded. He moved to get up and walk out to let her rest when she suddenly grabbed his hand. “Wait for him with me?” she asked.  
   
Mikoto couldn’t find it in him to refuse her, so he sad on the edge of her bed again, still holding her hand.  
   
That’s how Tatara found them when he arrived more than a half an hour later. Anna had dozed off a good 20 minutes before, and Mikoto had just watched over her. Now he could hear Tatara climbing the stairs to the apartment and already he could feel his shoulders unclench. Tatara was here now. He would take control of the situation and make it all better, like he always did.  
   
It wasn’t long before Tatara came looking for them. “King? Anna?” he said.  
   
“In here,” Mikoto answered.  
   
Tatara came into the door and his gaze found Mikoto first and moved on quickly to Anna’s sleeping form. He had bags in his hands that slid to the floor before he came closer to the bed, a little frown of concern on his face. “Oh, sweet darling,” he murmured when he got to her side. Tatara touched her forehead and Mikoto saw a look of concentration cross his face. He watched him place the back of his hand to her cheeks and chin, looking extremely focused. Finally, Tatara looked over at Mikoto and said, “Definitely a fever. I’m sorry it took me longer than planned. I stopped at the market on my way to get some things she might like.”  
   
Before Mikoto could reply, Anna made a soft rousing noise and both men turned to look at her at the same time.  
   
“Tatara?” she croaked, and Tatara immediately took her hand that wasn’t already in Mikoto’s and held it in both of his.  
   
He answered in a soothing voice. “Yes, darling, it’s me. You’re not feeling well, are you?” He pushed some of her hair out of her face.  
   
Anna shook her head a little and looked miserable. Mikoto felt his heart hurt a little at the sight.  
   
He looked on as Tatara made a cooing sound and pet her hair some more. He then told her reassuringly, “It’s okay, darling. I’ve brought you some medicine and some goodies to make you feel better.” Tatara then turned to Mikoto and said, “King, would you mind bringing the bags over here? I’ll give her a dose right away.”  
   
Mikoto immediately obeyed and went to retrieve the bags. Tatara took the smaller bag from Mikoto, smiled up at him and said, “Thank you, King.”  
   
Mikoto returned his smile by lifting a corner of his lips. He held onto the other two bigger bags while Tatara took out the children’s acetaminophen syrup from its packaging.  
   
While doing so, Tatara was speaking to Anna softly. “I chose cherry flavor because I know you like it best. Like that, it should go down easier.” He was measuring a dose in a small cup. “We will give you a dose every 4 hours until your fever breaks, okay?” When Anna just nodded obediently, he smiled and continued. “Alright, take this, darling.” He passed the small, filled up to Anna and helped her sit a bit straighter so she could swallow the syrup.  
   
Mikoto felt familiar warmth spread through him at the sight. It still amazed him whenever he witnessed Tatara’s unending kindness and devotion, but somehow seeing Tatara direct them toward Anna, it made Mikoto warm in a way the flames of his powers never could.  
   
He heard Tatara chuckle softly, and Mikoto brought his attention back to the scene before him.  Tatara had put away the syrup and little cup on Anna’s bedside table and was currently telling her what he had brought from the market.  
   
“For your sore throat, I thought something cold and refreshing would be best. So I chose some strawberry frozen yogurt, some iced green tea with honey and some watermelon.” Anna smiled a bit at Tatara and he returned her smile. He passed his hand through her hair. “I was thinking we could start with the watermelon and the tea? What do you think?” Tatara asked.  
   
Anna’s smile broadened and she nodded. Mikoto lifted the bags toward Tatara and he turned toward Mikoto.  
   
Taking the bag in Mikoto’s left hand, he said, “Would you mind putting the frozen yogurt in the freezer please, King? Thank you!”  
   
Mikoto grunted and left the two alone as he did as he was told.  
   
After closing the freezer door, he leaned on the refrigerator. He could hear Tatara opening the container with watermelon, and then the tea can, from here. He lit himself a cigarette and at the first drag from it, the remaining tension he felt dissipated. Tatara was here now; everything was under control.  
   
Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear Tatara coming into the kitchen. He only noticed him when he spoke.“I see she didn’t eat her cereal earlier.”Mikoto turned his head toward him and shrugged.  
   
Tatara brought the bowl to the sink, rinsed it and set it on the counter beside it. After, he said, “I guess it was too hard for her to swallow, poor thing.”  
   
Mikoto made an agreeing noise, but after a beat he said gruffly, “She prefers your breakfasts anyway.”Tatara looked at him suddenly and pink colored his cheeks. A fond, pleased smile spread on his lips and Mikoto had to duck his head to hide his own smirk.  
   
Still looking at the floor, Mikoto took a drag from his cigarette and Tatara’s feet came into his field of vision. He felt Tatara’s hand even before it made contact with his left upper arm. Warmth and relief were instantaneous. Mikoto let out a breath mixed with smoke. Tatara squeezed his upper arm lightly and let his fingers trail down to Mikoto’s left hand, and held onto his fingers.  
   
Standing still in front of Mikoto, Tatara whispered, “Are you okay, my King?”  
   
Mikoto lifted his head to look into Tatara’s eyes and answered in an honest voice. “I’m okay now that you’re here.”  
   
Tatara’s eyes softened and he let go of Mikoto’s fingers to bring his hand up to his cheek. He swiped his thumb a few times on Mikoto’s cheekbone, and with a fond smile, he dropped his hand. Mikoto ducked his head again and could still feel the warmth of Tatara’s touch on his cheek.  
   
Tatara made his way back to Anna’s room, so he finished his cigarette and put it out in the nearest ashtray. On his way to Anna’s room, he heard Anna mumble something and Tatara agreeing. When he arrived in the doorframe, he saw that Tatara had climbed into bed beside her and was pulling Anna snuggly into his side.  
   
Anna looked especially small in Tatara’s arms. He was singing softly into her hair and passing his fingers through it. Anna looked peaceful and sleepy, and it made Mikoto smile softly. He approached the bed and Tatara lifted his head to him and smiled.  
   
“She was cold because of her tea and asked if I could hold her. I’m surprised. I thought she would have wanted you to hold her, since you clearly run hot,” Tatara explained with a mischievous smile.  
   
Mikoto chuckled and said, “She knows I’m useless at this kind of thing.”  
   
Anna and Tatara both frowned the same way and it made Mikoto chuckle again.  
   
“Not useless,” he heard Anna murmur. Her eyes were still closed.  
   
Mikoto looked back to Tatara and saw in his face that he was agreeing with Anna. Mikoto just shook his head fondly and sat on the edge of the bed beside them.  
   
Silence fell and Mikoto just observed while Tatara resumed singing softly to Anna and petting her hair until she fell asleep.  
   
Mikoto didn’t know how long they stayed like that, both of them watching over Anna while she slept peacefully in Tatara’s arms. At one point, he looked up to Tatara to find him already looking back at him. When he did, Tatara’s soft smile grew considerably with matching bright eyes. Mikoto thought, not for the first time, how he was going to go blind from the sheer brightness of it all, but he still couldn’t look away. It’s when Tatara looked at him this way that Mikoto felt like the luckiest man in the world. With a warm pressure in his chest, Mikoto returned Tatara’s smile by lifting a corner of his mouth. He then reached a hand to Tatara’s hair and as soon as it made contact, Tatara pushed into his touched and closed his eyes. Mikoto’s little smile turned to a soft smirk. He always enjoyed the softness of Tatara’s hair on his fingers. He lingered for a moment and then slid his fingers down behind Tatara’s ear all they way down to the soft and warm skin of his neck. When he reached the pulse point, he felt more than saw Tatara’s full-body shiver. He still had his eyes closed and Mikoto admired how beautiful he was.  
   
Anna made a soft noise in her sleep and Mikoto felt Tatara jump a little. Mikoto dropped his hand and looked away. He cleared his throat as subtly as he could. Mikoto heard Tatara chuckle softly and he looked at him again. He was blushing a little and was wearing a smile that seemed more reserved. It fascinated Mikoto.  
   
Tatara kissed Anna on the forehead and looked Mikoto in the eyes. “I thought maybe we should give her some soup later. What do you think?” he whispered with a thoughtful expression.  
   
Mikoto thought it was a good idea since she couldn’t swallow properly, so he nodded and made an agreeing noise.  
   
Tatara smiled. “Could you call Kusanagi? I’m sure he’ll be happy to stop and get some from that corner place she likes on his way to the bar.”  
   
Mikoto nodded and got out of the room to make the call.  
   
He stood just inside the kitchen when Kusanagi answered after the third ring.  
   
“Mikoto! What’s up?”Mikoto didn’t waste any time and went straight to the point. “Anna’s sick. Can you go to the corner soup shop she likes to get her something before opening the bar?”  
   
After a stunned silence, Kusanagi said, “Wait… Anna’s sick? Is it serious?!”  
   
Mikoto could hear worry creeping into his friend’s voice so he tried to reassure him. “She has a sore throat and a fever. Tatara is with her right now. He got her some medicine on his way here.” This time Kusanagi sounded relieved when he spoke. “Oh, well, that’s good, then! If Tatara is taking care of her, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
   
Mikoto was glad they were on the same page, so he made an agreeing noise.  
   
Kusanagi just chuckled and said, “Alright, I’ll stop on my way. Do you or Totsuka need anything else?”Mikoto shook his head even though his friend couldn’t see him, and he said, “I think we’re good.”There was another short silence before Kusanagi spoke again. “I’ll let the guys know to keep it down if they come around. So she can rest properly.”  
   
Mikoto approved of this initiative, so he didn’t contradict him. He just said, “Okay, see you later.”  
   
Kusanagi also said his goodbye, and they hung up. Mikoto walked back to Anna’s room, pocketing his phone.  
   
Back in Anna’s room, Tatara was resting his head on hers. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. When Mikoto approached the bed, Tatara opened his eyes and lifted his head. Noticing the question in his eyes, Mikoto just nodded in answer and Tatara smiled gratefully.  
   
They both just went back to their careful watch over Anna. Mikoto felt peaceful. Everything was under control. Because of Tatara.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can come cry over Mikototsu with me on tumblr [here](http://omfgshefuckinded.tumblr.com).


End file.
